Amor más allá del deber
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo después de que Chidori y Sousuke partieran de Hong Kong a Tokio. Todo era paz entre ellos hasta que Sousuke comenzó a actuar extraño, provocando que Chidori se considere una molestia para él. RESUBIDO ChidoriXSousuke
1. El dilema del soldado

**Full Metal Panic! One Short**

**Amor más allá del deber**

**Capítulo 1: El dilema del soldado**

Habían pasado meses después de que Sousuke, en Hong-Kong, peleara contra su peor enemigo, Gaul, quien murió por la furia del muchacho al saber muerta a Chidori por labios de aquel asesino…Y también había pasado tiempo después de que Sousuke anunciara su asistencia definitiva a la escuela, cosa que los superiores de Mithril no aceptaron en totalidad, sin embargo, por el buen desempeño del joven soldado, terminaron por ceder a sus generosas condiciones. Y por último, había pasado un tiempo de que la Capitana Tessa descubriera los sentimientos de Sousuke hacia Chidori Kaname, aquella colegiala voluntariosa, su actual protegida.

Un día como cualquiera, donde la paz reinaba raramente, Chidori buscaba desesperadamente a su "querido" compañero de clases, a quien no se encontraba por ningún lado y a quien suponía, nuevamente, en un enredo como sólo él sabía provocar. En su recorrido vio a su mejor amiga y no dudó en detenerse a hacer algunas preguntas.

- Kyouko, dime, ¿no has visto a Sousuke? –preguntó la peliazul con desesperación.

- Sí, creo que lo vi en la parte de arriba de la escuela, Kana-chan –comentó divertida su compañera al notar su expresión.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota? –exclamó alarmada- ¡seguro ya estará planeando algún atentado! ¡Pero ya me va a oír!

- ¡Pero Kana-! –soltó, pero se vio prontamente hablando sola -¡Ay, ya se fue! -suspiró- creo que se volverá a armar una buena…-dijo por último, acabando su monólogo con un corto suspiro.

Pasos enojados y duros se escuchaban por los pasillos, las escaleras y hasta las ventanas retumbaban con temor, porque una mujer enojada buscaba a un chico busca-problemas. Siguió subiendo, cansada, las escaleras que parecían no tener fin alguno. Respiró hondo cuando al fin se vio en la parte más alta de la escuela, la terraza. Cerró fuertemente la puerta, provocando un sonoro estruendo.

- ¡Llegué! –aspiró hondo nuevamente.- ¡Sousuke! ¡Animal! Tú-

Calló al verlo.

- Ah, eres tú, Chidori, ¿pasa algo? –comentó el joven soldado, de lo más normal, totalmente tranquilo sin hacer algo en específico.

- Eh… ¿no estás haciendo nada malo, verdad? –dijo ella muy extrañada, sabía que él no solía ser tan tranquilo y taimado.

- Pues, no he hecho nada…-confesó con seriedad- creo que deberíamos irnos ya… ¿no crees?

Pasó por su costado sin mirarla, evitando un contacto visual con sus almendrados orbes y eso la desconcertó mucho más de lo normal. Se quedó estática.

- Eh, si, tienes razón…-respondió.

Lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, y estaba realmente preocupada. Él no solía ser así.

Toda la caminata hacia la casa de ella fue bastante incómoda. Chidori intentaba romper aquel hielo que se había creado de improviso sin saber motivo, sin embargo, él simplemente se limitaba a musitar un "mhm" como respuesta a su diálogo o a lo que ella misma se esforzaba en comentarle. Sentía que la mente y el alma de Sousuke ya no estaban con ella y pensó que tal vez era su culpa, por ser tan controladora y golpearlo en cada momento, quizás, por situaciones poco triviales y sin importancia. Obviamente estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que había pasado varios días en que su protector ya no hacía lo que acostumbraba.

Cansada de la frialdad que le rodeaba, Chidori se paró en seco.

- ¿Chidori? –Sousuke volteó al darse cuenta de que la chica había parado su caminata, quedando muy lejos de él- ¿pasa algo?

- No, no pasa nada –dijo, mirándolo apenas- creo que desde aquí puedo irme sola a casa, no está muy lejos de aquí. –Terminó de hablar con una media sonrisa, notoriamente fingida.

- Ah, está bien. –dijo sin problemas.- Adiós, entonces –terminó para seguir caminando y desaparecer de la vista de ella.

Kaname se recargó en una pared, estresada.

- Sousuke… ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? ¡Idiota! –gritó, sin ser escuchada por él.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento del sargento, el muchacho mencionado se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo que le pasaba últimamente con respecto a su más grande responsabilidad y preocupación: Chidori Kaname. Últimamente la veía y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente irritado cuando un compañero se le acercaba o intentaba algún tipo de roce o acercamiento íntimo con ella. Al experimentar ese enojo recordó cuando Chidori había tenido una cita con un antiguo compañero de clases, Fuwa-sempai creyó acordarse, y comenzó a pensar que sentía lo mismo justamente ahora.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? –se preguntó a sí mismo, confundido- ¿acaso es por la misión? ¿porque debo protegerla? ¿Sólo es eso?

Se levantó y vio la luna desde su ventana.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo conmigo?

_**Continuará!**_

_**No se pierdan el siguiente episodio!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	2. La más difícil decisión

_Notas:_

_*Cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Amor más allá del deber**

**Capítulo 2: La más difícil decisión**

**Amor y amistad**

El día pasó con normalidad a pesar de sus dudas, preguntas y extraños sentimientos. Sousuke asistió a la escuela como raramente podía hacerlo, aunque bastante más ido de lo normal, mientras pensaba en lo mal que había tratado a Chidori el día anterior de camino a casa. Ya se imaginaba el fuerte golpe que recibiría al llegar al aula por su gran osadía de haberla ignorado.

- Konnichiwa, Sagara-kun –le saludó Kyouko- ¿Kana-chan no ha venido contigo?

- No, sabes que ella misma me pidió que le diera un poco de espacio, así que no quise causarle más problemas –respondió desconcertado al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven- ¿Acaso pasa algo?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche llamé a Kana-chan y se escuchaba extraña, como si hubiera estado llorando…

- ¿Llorando? –detuvo su charla en seco- seguramente la habrán amenazado o quizás la persiguen… ¡un atentado! ¡Tengo que ir a…!

Kyouko lo detuvo.

- No vayas, Sagara-kun –dijo molesta- sólo vas a empeorar las cosas. Kana-chan está preocupada por ti, porque últimamente estás muy distante con ella, quizás por eso ella lloraba anoche… ¡todo es culpa tuya!

- ¿M-Mía? –Se acordó instantáneamente de la forma en que había hablado con la chica el día anterior- Tal vez fue por eso…-bajó la mirada- Quizás por eso, Chidori se enojó conmigo…

Era oficial, ahora sí estaba muerto. Había hecho llorar a Chidori y eso ya era cavar su propia tumba.

Las horas de clase pasaron demasiado rápido para su perturbada mente. Sousuke no podía quitarse de la cabeza la manera tan fría como trató a Kaname. Tenía que pedirle disculpas, tenía que verla, pero aquellos sentimientos que lo confundían no dejaban que reuniera el valor para hablar con ella...seriamente, como debería ser.

- ¿Sagara-kun? –Le llamó Kyouko, despertándolo de su letargo- ya es la hora de la salida, ¿no quieres ir a ver a Kana-chan?

- Yo…-un rubor extraño apareció adornando sus mejillas- no…

Un brillo en los ojos de Kyouko se hizo presente, haciéndola sonreír descaradamente, poniendo más nervioso al soldado.

- Ya veo, te gusta ¿verdad? –preguntó con picardía.

- ¿Qué si me gusta Chidori? –dijo sin comprender, aparentemente.

- Se te nota por todos lados, Sagara-kun –se burló ella, viendo como Sousuke inspeccionaba su cuerpo con la mirada-

- Yo…jamás he amado a nadie, no sé qué es el amor… ¿cómo es eso? –preguntó seriamente confundido.

- Creo que no es algo que yo pueda responderte –confesó- Piensa bien en lo que sientes cuando la ves, cuando hablas con ella. Según mi punto de vista, siempre la proteges y no dejas que ningún chico la toque, como aquella vez que te enojaste cuando Chidori tuvo una cita con su primer amor…-sonrió- En ese momento, fue la primera vez que te vi tan celoso…

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? –Se quedó pensativo.

No sabía que podía tener esa clase de emociones.

- Bueno, toma esto como una misión –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Esta es una misión en donde tendrás que escoger amor y amistad

- ¿Amor y amistad? –Se detuvo en seco, aún más confundido- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eso lo dejo a tu criterio. Bueno, yo iré a visitar a Kana-chan. Cuando estés listo para hablar con ella, ve a verla, Sagara-kun. –se despidió ella con una palmada suave en la espalda del chico.

- Amor, amor…-repitió una y otra vez, caminando hacia su departamento- ¿Amor? ¿Eso es lo que me pasa con Chidori? –su mirada se dirigió con atención hacia la ventana oscura de Chidori- ¿Acaso…?

"_La protección de Chidori Kaname ha sido asignada a otro miembro de Mithril. A partir de ahora, cualquier roce o acercamiento con ella está totalmente prohibido."_

_¡Maldición!¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! _

- En ese momento no quise aceptar las nuevas órdenes, maldecía una y otra vez a la capitana por el repentino cambio de misión. Yo…no quería separarme de Chidori y además, cuando tuve que regresar a la base, yo…

_Soldado Sagara Sousuke, presente, Capitana. _

_Veo que ya recibiste las nuevas órdenes, Sagara._

_Así es, y por eso mismo he venido a rechazar esas órdenes, Capitana. Según recuerdo, los datos recopilados y los informes hechos por mi persona no han sido malos ni tampoco han estado errados, así que no veo por qué tengan que reemplazarme por un completo extraño para proteger a Chidori Kaname._

_Esas son las órdenes, Sagara y espero que las cumplas._

_Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar mi puesto como protector de Kaname Chidori a un completo desconocido._

_¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no dices que no quieres separarte de ella? ¿Por qué no dices que la amas y que no quieres que te separen de ella? ¡Contesta!_

- Creo que…necesito hablar con Tessa-sama…-susurró decidido, después de haber escuchado la voz de su corazón.

Porque lo tenía. Escondido, pero ahí estaba.

Al día siguiente, Sousuke entró al salón de clases y se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver a Chidori dentro, sin embargo, había decidido no verla ni hablar con ella hasta aclarar las cosas con la capitana Testarossa. Tras haberla llamado con urgencia, sabía que esta no dudaría en ir a verlo.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora…-dijo el muchacho, después de guardar sus cosas rápidamente.

- ¿Ha llegado la hora de qué? –le preguntó Kyouko a su compañero.

- Ha llegado la hora de completar mi misión…-dijo en voz alta- ¿Cómo viste a Chidori?

- Se encontraba mal, está con algo de resfrío, pero me pidió que no me preocupara por ella. Sin embargo hoy tampoco ha venido…

- No te preocupes, yo soy su protector, así que después de aclarar algunas cosas, iré a verla…

- ¡Bien! –sonríe- ella estará muy alegre de verte. ¡Suerte con tu misión!

Sonrió decidido Sousuke, alejándose de ella a paso lento.

Después de salir de la escuela, Sousuke caminaba hacia su departamento, algo nervioso y pensativo por lo que tendría que decirle a Tessa, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una joven que lo sorprendió. Era Chidori quien estaba frente a sí, esperándolo pacientemente, y no parecía muy animada.

- Ch-Chidori, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –tartamudeó.

- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, nada más…-dijo seriamente.

- No debiste venir, se te ve muy mal. Por cierto, yo…

Dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a acercarse a ella, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¡Sagara! ¡Ya vine! –se escuchó.

El rostro de Chidori se ensombreció.

- T-Tessa-sama…-dijo sorprendido por su llegada, la cual era muy pronta.

- Creo que…yo salgo sobrando aquí –dijo Chidori con una amarga sonrisa en los labios- Buenas noches…-dio pasos hacia atrás, escondiendo su rostro.

- Espera, Chidori, tenemos que hablar…-agarró una de sus manos, impidiendo que se fuera.

Sousuke sintió un jalón.

- ¿Sagara? –Tessa desunió las manos de ambos disimuladamente.

Chidori miró a Tessa, quien parecía enfrentarla seriamente con la mirada. Chidori rápidamente se alejó de ambos. Claramente ella se dio cuenta de que Tessa quería estar a solas con Sousuke y ella solo salía sobrando en aquella situación. Tessa sonrió ante la retrocedida de la otra whispered.

- Perdonen, pero tengo que retirarme –se libró finalmente de aquella situación, aunque Sousuke intentó detenerla a toda costa. El soldado sintió un pesar en el corazón al verla marcharse.

- Por cierto, Sagara… –sonrió- Yo…

Calló de repente, al ver la cara seria de su subordinado. Sentía que era la misma de siempre, pero notaba cierta diferencia y frialdad en su mirada. Tembló. Sentía que debía prepararse para escuchar algo importante.

- Tenemos que hablar, capitana –continuó con aquella seriedad- Esta vez no es acerca de Mithril, si no de nosotros…

- ¿De nosotros? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó algo avergonzada.

- Pasemos, por favor –dijo él caballerosamente- Ya comenzó a hacer mucho frío.

Entraron al pequeño departamento. Ya dentro, Sousuke le ofreció una taza de té a su invitada, quien, al parecer, se hallaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en lo que él pudiese decir acerca de su relación actual.

- Dime… ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

- Yo…-tragó saliva, sumamente apenado.- Yo… ¡lo siento! –inclinó su cabeza.

- ¿Lo sientes? –Preguntó decepcionada, cuando su sonrisa desapareció- ¿de qué te disculpas?

- Yo…no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos, Capitana.

- Sagara…

Lo sabía desde un principio, pero no quería aceptarlo. No es como si no lo supiera.

_**Bueno, el siguiente episodio es el final, espero que me dejen review!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	3. Deseo y amor mutuo

_*Cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Amor más allá del deber**

**Capítulo final: Deseo y amor mutuo**

Su mundo se venía abajo.

Tessa no podía creerlo. Sousuke, su amado Sousuke la había rechazado, había sido despreciada por la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Las lágrimas salían en descontrol, dando a conocer que su pobre corazón había sido herido sin remedio. Ya lo sabía, solo quería albergar un poco de esperanza.

- Sabes que puedo…sabes que puedo despedirte de la base por esto… ¿no es verdad, Sagara? –dijo amargamente.

- Lo sé, Capitana Testarossa y lamento haberla llamado por un asunto personal, pero pienso que no puedo dejar que usted siga creándose ilusiones falsas sin sentido. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Por qué no me miras, Sousuke? –le dijo con enojo- ¿acaso es mentira lo que me está diciendo, soldado? –preguntó con firmeza.

- Me da vergüenza mirarla a la cara, Capitana, porque yo…desde un principio no la veía como mi superior, si no como a una hermana y amiga…y es por eso que lamento haberla lastimado de ésta forma.

- Pero tú…el último día que fuiste a la base, me dijiste que era importante para ti, hasta te pusiste nervioso cuando me tuteaste…

Nuevamente aquella pequeña e ilusa esperanza.

- Yo quería hacerle saber que era muy importante para mí, como mi amiga…

- ¿Es por Kaname-san? ¿Por ella haces todo esto? –preguntó.

- Sabía que éste día llegaría y por Chidori estoy dispuesto a dejar la base, a dejar Mithril para evitar lastimarla más. No quiero ver que ella sufra una vez más por causa mía…

- ¿Tan importante es? ¿Tanto la quieres?

- Chidori me enseñó un mundo muy distinto al mío, un mundo lleno de amor y de paz, un mundo que jamás he conocido ni pensé que conocería. No sé desde cuando, pero yo…la quiero. –confesó.

Tessa limpió sus lágrimas, nuevamente lo miró con firmeza. La mujer enamorada y rechazada se había ido. Ahora hablaría como su capitana, por más que su corazón pidiera su amor a gritos.

- Dejemos ese tema de lado, Sagara –impuso con dureza.- Ya no quiero oír más. La otra razón por la cual vine es porque tienes nuevas órdenes. Mañana mismo tienes que partir hacia Iraq, hay una organización vietnamita que transporta drogas y misiles ilícitos hacia Korea de Sur y tu misión es detenerlos, deberás usar tu Arm Slave que creo ya sabes manejar a la perfección…

- ¡Si, Capitana Testarossa! –se dirigió a ella respetuosamente.

- Ya no me llamas Tessa…-sonrió fingidamente.

- Usted es mi superior y le debo respeto, Capitana. –continuó si mirarla.

- Bien, Sargento Sagara. Mañana por la madrugada lo esperamos en la base…

- ¿Podré regresar a la escuela, Capitana? –preguntó temeroso, esperando por una respuesta.

- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando cumplas con las órdenes que se te encomiendan.

- Si, Capitana –dijo.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, Sagara, yo me retiro. -le sonrió tristemente, mientras el soldado la acompañó hasta el vehículo de la milicia, el cual la dirigiría a un lugar muy lejos de su 'amor imposible'

Ya había tomado una decisión.

- Bueno, ya hice lo que debía hacer. Ahora, tengo que preparar mis cosas para irme a la misión…

Su corazón dio un brinco.

¿Y Chidori? ¿Qué haría con sus sentimientos por ella?

- Tal vez muera en ese atentado. Si voy a morir, al menos quiero verla una vez más…-sonrió.

Sigilosamente caminó decidido hacia el departamento de la joven whispered. A paso silencioso se escabulló en su habitación, sabía que sería merecedor de muchas bofetadas, patadas y golpes, pero verla valía la pena. Caminó hasta su cama, encontrándola profundamente dormida para su mala suerte.

- Vaya, ya se durmió. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que despierte y me deje sin cara –dijo con gracia- Adiós, Chidori. Cuídate mucho…

No se alejó mucho cuando oyó la voz suave y susurrante de la doncella a la que visitaba en horas inadecuadas.

- Muy tarde para eso, Sousuke…-susurró Chidori desde atrás, sentada en la cama- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Nada, sólo venía a despedirme…-confesó- Me han otorgado una misión en la que puedo morir, así que tal vez no te vea de nuevo…

- ¿Y lo dices así? ¡¿Tan tranquilo? –exclamó alarmada- ¿por qué aceptaste? –se levantó desesperadamente para después jalarlo de su camisa- ¡Sousuke!

- No puedo hacer nada, es mi trabajo, Chidori-san.

- ¿Por qué…me llamas así?

- Creo que hubiera sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos conocido, Chidori. Quizás hubiera sido mejor protegerte sin que me conocieras. Hubiera sido mejor que…-Sousuke fue interrumpido por Chidori- _Ch-Chidori…_

"Badum, Badum", era el himno de su corazón, el cual parecía haberse vuelto loco. La muchacha lo había besado.

- Sousuke…-dijo ella- te quiero, me gustas, no te vayas…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos castaños. Como odiaba verla llorar.

- Chidori…-balbuceó.

- Aunque no me quieras, aunque tu corazón pertenezca a tu capitana. Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes…-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Chidori, yo quiero decirte que también tú… -fue interrumpido por ella nuevamente, jalándolo sorpresivamente hacia su cama.

- No digas nada, sólo quédate un momento así…

Nuevamente aquel himno sollozaba su corazón, al sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha abrazando el suyo, acurrucándolo, protegiéndole del frío.

- Pero necesito, yo…-trataba de expresarse, sumamente intranquilo, recorriendo nerviosamente –y a la fuerza- los pronunciados atributos de la muchacha que estaba pegada a él- Chidori…

- ¿Si? –le respondió la muchacha, mirándolo a los ojos, percatándose de lo cerca que estaban los dos de ambos labios.- S-Sousuke, yo…

- Ahora tú no digas nada…sólo quédate un momento así –la besó, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación que antes era desconocida para él.

Varios latidos incontrolables. Dos corazones. No pudieron evitarlo.

Lentamente, Sousuke bajaba aquellos besos hacia el cuello apetecible de Chidori, quedándose embelesado por aquel relajante aroma a cerezos que el cuerpo de la chica desprendía. Ella se había quedado muda, no sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Era la primera vez que Sousuke actuaba de esa manera ante ella, nunca había sido tocada de esa forma. Ningún sentido le respondía y menos podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía vergüenza, miedo, muchos sentimientos nuevos que jamás había experimentado. Sagara Sousuke parecía en otro mundo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, aquellos que se habían encontrado dormidos por mucho tiempo y que ahora habían despertado para, finalmente, dejar de esconderse y mostrarse sin miedo.

- S-Sousuke, para por favor –dijo ella, con la voz entrecorta, dando ligeros gemidos gracias a las manos de él, quienes, poco a poco, estaban recorriendo su piel por debajo del camisón de dormir- Sousuke, por favor… ¡Sousuke!

El muchacho despertó de aquel trance o embrujo en el que se encontraba encerrado, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que podía pasar si continuaba.

- Chidori, perdóname, yo…-se alejó rápidamente de la cama- ¡lo siento! –Dijo avergonzado, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación-

- Sousuke…-susurró sonrojada, recordando la escena en la que antes se encontraba- estaba a punto de…

Salió de su fantasía cuando recordó el motivo de la visita del soldado. Se estaba despidiendo… ¡no iba a verlo más! No le importó el frío de la noche, así que salió casi descubierta de su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Sagara aún se sentía miserable. Había estado a pocos pasos de aprovecharse de ella y eso para él era muy grave. Él jamás le había faltado el respeto de esa manera a Chidori y ahora sabía que ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Pensando en aquello, decidió no tomar importancia si moría o no en la guerra, ya que se sentía muy decepcionado como para volver con ella.

Preparaba rápidamente su equipaje, con la misma mirada perdida que tenía al salir de la casa de Chidori, lamentándose por lo sucedido sin dejar de culparse un solo minuto. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, oyó que alguien tocaba y al abrirla, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor…

- Chidori…-dijo para después quitar la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia otro lugar- ¿qué quieres?

- Si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo…-impuso decidida- no dejaré que mueras en ese guerra, Sousuke…

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Sabes muy bien que si usas la tecnología por mucho tiempo, podrías…

- Lo sé, sé que podría morir, pero yo quiero ayudarte, Sousuke…-lo mira con ternura, tomando suavemente el rostro del chico, provocando que éste la mirara.

- Chidori, yo quiero decirte que yo…-dijo tartamudeando- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Sousuke? –entristeció- ¿No sabes cómo rechazarme, verdad?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡yo también…! ¡Yo también…! ¡Yo también siento lo mismo! –gritó finalmente.

- S- Sousuke…

La emoción de ella no podía ser mayor.

- Tal vez yo no sepa qué es salir con alguien o qué es tener una novia, pero…yo confío en que tú me enseñarás lo que necesito saber, aunque tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecerte, y…

- ¡Idiota! –sintió un golpe en la cabeza, viendo después como Chidori reía y lloraba a la vez- ¡no sabes cuánto he esperado porque me digas esto! –Ella se aferró a él, como si dependiese de su calor irremplazable- yo quiero estar siempre contigo, Sousuke, no quiero separarme de ti…

- Yo tampoco, Chidori…

69696969696969

Nuevamente un día tranquilo, o al menos eso parecía ser hasta que un sonoro estruendo arruinó la hermosa paz de aquella escuela.

- ¡S-Sousuke! –se escuchó un grito bastante conocido por los pasillos- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Kaname! –respondió tranquilamente el soldado, muy concentrado en su reciente 'trabajo'.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? –preguntó molesta por el tremendo desastre que había hecho en el patio.

- Son juegos artificiales. Es una sorpresa para ti…-le sonrió su novio, muy emocionado por su regalo.

- ¿Sorpresa? –se cuestionó extrañada.

- ¡Prepárate! –dijo él con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

De repente, al escuchar el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar emocionados y la joven Whispered sonrió enormemente por el detalle de su flamante novio, un mensaje que le hizo olvidar todo lo malo y el por qué gritaba tanto.

"_Ai Shitteru, Kaname"_

Nadie dudó en aplaudir por tal escena más romántica, mientras que ella abrazaba a un avergonzado Sousuke, quien agradecía en sus adentros el consejo de Mao.

Por otro lado, Kurz reía a los cuatro vientos por su querido amigo Sousuke.

- Vaya, hasta que se cumplió lo que dije. El demonio se enamoró del ángel –dijo sonriendo- ¿tú que piensas Onee-chan?

- Hacen muy linda pareja, creo que se merecen estar juntos, después de todo por lo que pasaron en la guerra.

Ambas mentes volvieron algunas semanas atrás, cuando ahora la feliz pareja se encontraba luchando en plena guerra. Sin duda, la sincronización y esfuerzo de ambos no podía ser comparada con nada ni nadie.

_- ¡Cuidado Sousuke! ¡Vienen hacia ti tres robots Arm Slaves!_

_- ¡Entendido! –Sousuke lograba esquivar los ataques, pero resbaló en un descuido y el enemigo tomó ventaja, hiriéndolo gravemente._

_- No hay opción, ¡voy a tener que unirme al Lambda de Sousuke, Kurtz-san!_

_- ¡Pero Kaname-chan, podrías morir! _

_- ¡Tengo que intentarlo! _

Regresaron ambos a la realidad, comentando aún lo sucedido.

- Después de todo, es una auténtica Whispered, pero con una gran alma humana…

- Si, tienes razón. Bueno Onee-chan, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?

- En tus sueños, pervertido…

- Oye, eres muy cruel…

- Acostúmbrate…

- Pero… ¿sabes?, creo que no fue muy fácil tampoco para la capitana, aceptar la relación de Sousuke con Kaname-chan.

- Si, tienes razón…

_- Hicieron un buen trabajo, Mao-san, Kurz-san, Sagara-san –nombró al último soldado con algo de dureza._

_- Lamento interrumpir, Capitana, pero todo se lo debo a Kaname Chidori-sama. Gracias a ella y a su ayuda, pudimos derrotar al enemigo -Kurz y Mao apoyaron el comentario del joven sargento._

_- ¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó la capitana._

_- Está en la enfermería –respondió Sousuke con preocupación- Usó su fuerza casi al límite y es por eso que debe descansar._

_- Comprendo…-dijo cortante._

_- Con su permiso, Sargentos, Capitana. La Señorita Kaname ha despertado._

_- Muchas gracias –dijo Sousuke- Si me disculpan –el soldado se retiró para ver el estado de su muy exhausta pareja._

Ambos detuvieron su charla al ser partícipes de una gran explosión cerca del patio de la escuela de Chidori. Al acercarse un poco más a la escena, ven a todos alejándose de una gran atmósfera de humo.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Kurz alarmado- ¡un atentado!

- No…-rió ella a carcajadas- Sousuke ha…bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Debajo de ellos, se encontraban Sousuke con una mascarilla de protección y Chidori tosiendo por el intenso humo que había creado la gran sorpresa de Sousuke. Obviamente la sargento ya sabía de antemano lo que le esperaría a su pobre camarada.

- Que bueno que tenía una mascarilla, ¿Kaname? –la miró, estaba sumamente enojada y es decir de más que él comenzó a sudar muy frío.- ¿K-Kaname?

- ¡Claro que tú tenías una…! ¡Pero yo no! –Gritó enojada para después pegarle un buen golpe en la cabeza- ¡Eres un gran torpe! –todos comenzaron a reírse ante tan vergonzosa escena.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –se disculpaba el joven mientras huía de ella.

- ¡Ven aquí!

Se pasaron casi todo el receso peleando por el repentino descuido del sargento. Sin embargo, claro estaba que en algún momento ambos debían parar. Cuando las clases dieron fin, Sousuke tomó valor para acercarse a Chidori y verificar si se encontraba bien.

- ¿En serio ya te sientes bien?

- Si, no te preocupes…-sonrió ella, tranquilizándolo- Muchas gracias por ese obsequio, estaba muy lindo…

- De nada…-dijo sonriendo sinceramente, cosa que hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara.

- Oye, estás colorada, ¿no tendrás fiebre? –preguntó mientras tocaba la frente de la chica.

- Oh, creo que si…-Comentó con algo de picardía, mientras llegaban a casa de ella- ¿te quedas conmigo?

- Claro, me quedaré contigo…-mencionó él de lo más inocente.

Habían pasado unos minutos solamente, cuando se ve a Sousuke acostado en la cama, abrazando a Chidori, quien descansaba tranquilamente entre los cálidos brazos del joven.

- Sousuke, muchas gracias por estar conmigo…

- Más bien, yo debo agradecerte, por traer paz a mi vida…

- Te amo, Sousuke…-dijo

- Y yo a ti, Kaname…

Ambos, los dos se besaron con pasión y ternura, demostrando ese amor que tanto tiempo había vivido escondido. Lo que pasó después de ese beso, ya es parte de otra historia…

_**FIN**_


End file.
